


Melto's Jealousy

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Ryusoulger, Super Sentai, Tokusatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: ~Melto watched as Koh and Asuna teased each other as they were eating her latest pile of snacks together. He felt a familiar tightness in his chest that he has felt for decades now watching the two of them together. He also was not in denial at all that the feeling was jealousy. ~
Relationships: Asuna & Koh & Melto (Ryusoulger), Koh/Melto/ Asuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Toku Poly Ficathon 2020





	Melto's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



Ryusoulger

Rated T

Koh x Melto x Asuna

Melto’s Jealousy

Melto watched as Koh and Asuna teased each other as they were eating her latest pile of snacks together. He felt a familiar tightness in his chest that he has felt for decades now watching the two of them together. He also was not in denial at all that the feeling was jealousy. He really couldn’t blame them for being drawn to each other. Koh was an amazing warrior and he had a way of infecting others with his positive attitude. Asuna was super cute and caring and even her ridiculous strength was charming. He sighed. He wasn’t positive over which one he was jealous over though.

“Melto-kun, Melto-kun,” Oto called grabbing his arm and drawing him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, Oto-chan”

“I called your name several times, but you didn’t respond. Is everything ok?” the younger girl asked. He forced a smile.

“Mmm. Everything is alright.” She studied him for a moment and then smiled brightly.

“Well then, shall we go on a date?”

“Sure,” and he followed her out unaware that the other two’s eyes were on him as he left.

They went downtown to the one shopping area. A small smile was on Melto’s face as he watched her go from shop window to shop window. He liked being around her. Oto had a similar taste to his and she was easy to get along with. He did feel a little guilty about her feelings for him and like he was leading her on, since he did not feel the same way. She was nice but he could only feel like she was a little sister to him and nothing more.

“Ohh, Melto-kun look!” she said coming over, grabbing his arm, and pointing. He looked where she indicated to find a small shop that had its dark purple curtains drawn shut. It had a sign above the door that said fortune teller. He looked between the shop and the girl and sighed.

“Let’s go in,” Oto said pulling him along. They entered the shop and stood in an area that could only be the waiting room. It was dark since there was no light from the outside and the few lamps were on low. There was also a low couch with cushions on it. A young woman who could only be in her twenties came out from a curtain that separated the space from the rest of the room. She wore a simple navy, maxi dress with a large pendant necklace. She had several bangle bracelets on each wrist and her hair was pulled into a loose bun.

“Welcome, I’ve been expecting you,” she said her low and calming. There was something about her that the knight couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Really? Oto asked excitedly but the woman didn’t say anything and just nodded before becoming for them to follow her to the other side of the curtain. There was a large table with a crystal ball and tarot cards a long with several other things. The mysterious lady sat on the other side of them and then gestured for them to sit down across from her. Oto smiled excitedly while Melto smiled awkwardly.

“Hmmm,” she looked them over, “I think it would be best for me to read your palms. May I have your hands. Oto nodded and stretched out her hands to her.

‘Why am I getting nervous’ Melto thought to himself. ‘She’s probably not even a real fortune teller, after all most are just gifted at noticing things about people and guessing’. The woman studied Oto’s hands before looking up with a knowing smile.

“You have an extraordinary long life-line,” the pair looked at each other and let out a small chuckle, “She continued. You will help your people in ways that you can’t even think of now.”

“Really?”

“Yes. May I assume you also want to know about love?” Oto glanced briefly at Melto before nodding her head yes. “I see a passionate man in your future. You will be his moon and his stars, but you will not meet for many years.” A flash of disappointment appeared on the young girl’s face but was soon replaced by acceptance. Melto figured that they were done and moved to stand up. “Wait I have not read you yet.”

“Oh no, that’s ok”

“Melto-kun, let her. I mean we’re here so you might as well,” Oto insisted. He sat back into his seat and gave the woman his hands.

“You also have an exceedingly long lifeline,” Melto nodded at the comment, “You are a scholar and there is much for you to learn and discover. You have already met the source of your life’s happiness. Also, what you suspect is true, but jealousy will not help you and only postpone your joy.” She pulled back from him and sat up in the chair.

“Ah well thank you,” Melto said before they paid her for her service and left the store. Oto was oddly quiet, but they continued on their date. They walked for just a short while before she stopped and looked at him.

“Melto-kun, I think we should break up,” she announced.

“Huh?”

“Although I really would have liked us to get married someday and fulfill my duty to my clan, but I am not blind or an idiot. I know you like me but only like a little sister.” Melto opened and closed his mouth like a fish. There was no way that he was going to deny what she was saying. He was an only child but when he spent time with her, he finally knew what it was like to have a sister. He had once briefly felt that way towards Asuna but those feeling had quickly changed. Oto continued, “I just hope that we can still spend time together just like this even if it is just as friends.”

“Of course,” He smiled at her and reached up and patted her head.

They two of them had stayed together for a little while longer before they parted. Melto decided to head back to Uii’s place. On his way back he decided to walk through the park since it was a nice day. Almost through the park he saw a pair in a familiar pink and red outfit. As he raised his hand to call out to them, he saw Koh lean down and kiss Asuna. His heart stopped and he froze in place. There was no awkwardness in the kiss so Melto could infer that this was not the first time that they had kissed. Tears rose up in his eyes and he turned away from them. Yes, he had suspected that there was something besides friendship going ton between them but to see them actually kiss hurt. He also knew that he should feel happy for his friends, but he only felt jealous, although he wasn’t quite sure which one, he was jealous over.

Unsure what to do about his feelings Melto tried his best to avoid Koh and Asuna over the next couple of days. He couldn’t completely ignore them since they were not only a team but were living together but he tried his hardest. It didn’t take long for the two of them to corner him one day while both Uii and her father was out leaving the three of them alone.

“Alright, what is going on?” Asuna asked with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

“Nothing,” Melto said trying to sound nonchalant and avoiding their eyes.

“Yes, there is. You have been avoiding us for days. What happened?” asked Koh.

“Not to mention you look almost upset enough to make a minosaur,” added the pink knight. Melto sighed. There was no way that they two of them would let him just brush it off.

“I. I saw you two kissing the other day and I was trying to give you two some space,” he admitted.

“Ohh. That doesn’t explain why you look so upset,”

“I didn’t know how to feel. I mean I thought we knew everything about each other but then I saw you two kiss and I was j…” Melto paused. Jealous, he wanted to say jealous but just couldn’t bring himself to say it. That would open a gate way to other feelings and such that he did not want to get into right now.

“Jealous?” Asuna supplied, “Why, I mean aren’t you dating Oto?”

“I’m not dating Oto.”

“Huh? Weren’t you going on dates to cafes and shopping together? Isn’t that dating?” asked Koh slightly confused.

“We’re not dating. I think of her as a little sister. She knows of my feelings and I know of hers but not everyone is lucky like the two of you and ends up with their first love.” At his last statement Koh and Asuna look at each other and then then back at the blue haired man.

“You think Asuna and I are each other’s first loves?”

“Aren’t you? Koh, because of Asuna you learned how to become a caring person and since then you two have always have this special bond that I’ve never been a part of.” This time the two of them let out a laugh.

“It’s true Asuna taught me how to be a caring person and helped me handle my emotions but she’s not my first love. We actually bonded because we both liked the same person,” Koh explained.

“Wait then who is?”

“You!” Asuna said brightly.

“Huh??!! Me?” Melto looked confused.

“Yep” and the two knights beamed at him

“I’m sorry that I was kinda a jerk to you when we were little, but it was mostly because I didn’t know what to do with my feelings. It wasn’t till Asuna joined our group and actually pointed out to me that I was actually in love with you that I really realized how I felt. Then it was nice to talk to someone about it especially since we were in the same boat, “Koh told him. Melto opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

“I’ve also always talked about our children in the future,” Asuna pointed out.

“I thought you were talking about yours and Koh.”

“Yes, Koh’s, yours, and mine. The same children that the three of us would raise together. You really had no idea how we feel about you, did you?”

“No,”

“I had tried to kiss you at the coming of age ceremony,” Koh pointed out.

“What you didn’t tell me that!” Asuna punched him lightly in the arm.

“I didn’t actually kiss him. He turned me down,” Koh said rubbing his arm.

“I thought you were drunk, and I panicked,” Melto said exasperated. A thousand thoughts ran through is head as no one said anything for a moment. Then Koh in a dark and soft tone.

“I still want to kiss you. Can I?” Melto’s heart skipped a beat again. He didn’t know what to say. Koh took two steps towards Melto but was stopped by Asuna grabbing sleeve.

“No,” she said before throwing him to the ground and smirking. “I’m going to kiss Melto first!”

With that she quickly moved to him and grabbed his shirt before pulling him into a kiss. Melto’s brain stopped functioning as soon as her soft lips met his. He stood there for a moment as she kissed him. It took him a moment to close his eyes and kiss her back. His one hand moved to cup her cheek and the other rested on her hips. He had thought about kissing her some many times and now that he was, she was even sweeter that he had imagined. 

While they were kissing Koh picked himself up of the floor and smiled at his two loves kissing. He walked over to them and gently rested a hand on Asuna’s shoulder. When they broke the kiss, Melto only got a moment to breath before Koh leaned in and kissed him. Koh was far more enthusiastic when it came to kissing and took the first opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Koh’s free arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Asuna who had let go of his shirt as soon as Koh leaned in reached up and held Koh’s hand.

They finally ended the kiss due to a dire need of air. They both stood there panting and looking between the three of them. A huge smile had appeared on the trio’s faces. To Melto this might just be the happiest moment of his life.

“I love you, both of you. I think I’ve loved the two of you since the moment I knew what was love. I..” there was so much that Melto wanted to tell them, but the words were failing him.

“We love you,” Asuna and Koh said together and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Koh also quickly placed a kiss on the top of the pink knight’s head. She just smiled and wrapped an arm around each of them.

“My boys!” she said and squeezed them into a hug but forgot about how much strength she has. Koh swat at her back.

“Asuna! Our backs.”

“Oh, oops, sorry,” and she loosened her hold on them but didn’t fully let go. The boys joined the hug and they stood there holding each other. This was definitely the happiest moment of his life and he knew that it was just the first of many to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways I hope yall are staying safe and healthy.


End file.
